The Getaway
by vsegda
Summary: felicity is feeling confused and angry after all of olivers "lady" drama and she needs a break especially after the sara incident in the foundry just as she thinks this who should arrive but the younger of the queen siblings who whisks her away from starling city. will felicity be able to enjoy this getaway or will a visitor ruin her break. based on tumblr prompt by jemma-ward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I would like to thank the people who have read my other story. This is only my second fanfic and i have the olicity prompt blog on tumblr to thank for the inspiration and in particular jemma-ward as all of her prompts are fab and this little gem caught my eye. i was so shocked at how many people read my other story and i never thought i would say this but hearing what anyone thinks about my writing can really help you when your writing so review people. This is only the beginning and i have lots more ideas for future chapters. hope you enjoy - vsegda :)**

Getaway – Chapter 1 ptro

After their integration into team arrow Thea and Roy struck up a close relationship with felicity much to Oliver's dismay.

Roy found Felicity's humor and lightness a welcome break from a stoic Oliver on the days when he insisted they trained (most days) and her lack of brain to mouth filter only increased the humor and joking that the two shared. Thea enjoyed having another girl to talk to and the blonde's refusal to acknowledge the sexual tension between herself and Oliver intrigued her.

Over the past weeks Thea had noticed that the tension between her brother and Felicity had altered. There whole relationship had changed and not in the way that Thea wanted. Felicity arrived as late as could be possible without actually being late at the QC offices and then left as soon as possible at the end of the day often not even waiting for Oliver to finish his last meeting of the day. She then arrived at the foundry before them but when they arrived she had her music blaring and was typing away only stopping to talk when vital information about the mission was bought up. She did wait for Oliver and Sara to return from their mission but left after she made sure they were okay. Thea wanted to know what had happened but when she bought it up with either of them they both insisted that nothing was wrong.

On the Wednesday of the second week Thea had had enough of both of them being supposedly fine and went to see Felicity, she hoped to get what had happened out of her.

When she entered the QC offices top floor she could see Felicity's back. She suspected as had been the last few times she had been to visit recently that felicity had her music blaring through her ears. When she got closer the desk in the middle of the office she heard Felicity's rant. "Stupid Oliver and all of his stupid drama. I need a vacation. I need, need, need a vacation."

At that moment Thea made herself known and tapped Felicity on the shoulder

"A vacation, Felicity Megan Smoak is something I may be able to help with"

"Oh my God! You heard that! Did you hear everything?"

"I heard enough to know that I'm not the only one in the Queen family that has drama with a capital D and I can guarantee you that after everything I now know Oliver's drama is bigger than any of mine. So what do you say Liss… vacation with a capital V"

"I say no with a capital N" felicity said smiling at how easily the younger girl had got excited at the possibility of escaping. Could it be possible that Felicity wasn't the only one experiencing all the stress and drama?

"Why! come on Liss please we have a huge beach house that never gets used"

"yeah and that **we** is the Queen family and as much as I love you Thea I just need to get away from all of the Queen drama you know"

"Come on Liss I know better than anybody about escaping the Queen drama and this is how to do it by going to the Beach House with friends"

"I don't even know if I have any Holidays left"

"Felicity, you haven't had a single day off the entire time I've known you"

"fine but I would need to let Oliver know"

"But he's busy in meetings all day" just then Felicity saw an idea cross the younger queens face. "But if I message him and tell him I need you for an emergency he won't get back and stress about where you're gone"

"I guess" Felicity said questioningly wondering where Thea was going with it.

"so" The said drawing the word out waiting for Felicity to click in "OH MY GOD Smoak grab your bag I just texted Ollie and told him we were going away for a few days and not to worry. But perhaps you better leave him a note too. Come on Liss were heading to the beach, well were headed to get Roy out of work then were going to your apartment... Gees Liss your babble is catching"

Felicity laughed grabbed her coat and wrote a quick note to Oliver.

The note read:

Oliver, don't worry about where I am I am with Thea and will be back soon. I just needed a break.

Your girl Wednesday Felicity x

"Okay Miss Queen lets go to the beach"


	2. Chapter 2

The Getaway – Chapter 2

After today's series of meetings Oliver couldn't wait to get back to his main office a QC. Today's meetings had been all across time and Oliver felt anxious at not having Felicity by his side. Over the past few months the young blonde had become a valuable member of the team and Oliver's ray of sunshine in a dark starling city skyline. And he had been seriously deprived of babbling today and felt the need to see felicity even if something was wrong. Since a few weeks ago there was a distance between the pair that Oliver just couldn't put his finger on and it needed to be sorted. He would do it today; he would confront Felicity about what was wrong.

In the car on the way back to QC Oliver turned his phone back on and was greeted by a text from Thea.

The text message read:

Hey Ollie I'm kidnapping your lovely assistant for a few days. We're both in need of a break. Don't worry, I will keep in touch and make sure Liss does too. Don't worry about getting someone to fill in for Liss I'm sure Digg will do a good job. Hahaha I'm only joking Melody my friend from college is gonna come to QC to fill in for Liss while were gone. All my love, Speedy xxx :)

Oliver was extremely shocked to find this message and was even a little concerned. Where were they going? Who was going with them? How long would they be gone for?

Oliver got into the Elevator at QC and pressed the button for the top floor. The ride was taking longer than usual today, he didn't even know if the girls had already left. If they hadn't he would definitely speak to felicity.

When he arrived at Felicity's empty desk he looked at her computer screen which he had never seen switched off and saw a yellow sticky note on the corner. It was a message from felicity.

The note read:

Oliver, don't worry about where I am I am with Thea and will be back soon. I just needed a break.

Your girl Wednesday Felicity x :)

This comforted Oliver that both his girls were okay, at the same time the "I just needed a break" nagged at his mind. Why did she need a break? They had been working long hours but no longer than they ever had before her work load at work hadn't increased and as far as he could tell there was nothing that he had said that could have upset felicity. So what was wrong? He was determined to find out.

He would ring Felicity in the morning and find out what was wrong. He couldn't let this affect their relationship she was one of the only people that he could talk to.


	3. Chapter 3

The Getaway – Chapter 3

As they left the QC offices and made their way to Felicity's car Thea and Felicity chatted.

"So Thea what's the beach house like"

"It's great Liss your gonna love it, it's right on the beach and there's a pool round the back and an indoor one for if it gets cold"

"There's a pool as well as the ocean and hang up there's two pools not one, Jesus Thea you do realize that this beach house as you call it is gonna be swankier than any of the hotels I've ever stayed in"

"Really? Anyway first Liss we need to go to your apartment to get you packed and then to the club to get Roy"

"Okay it won't take long when we get there and what about your clothes"

"I already have everything I could ever need in my room there and Roy won't take long either"

At that point they reached Felicity's car and both got in Thea immediately gaining control of the radio.

Thea and felicity chatted aimlessly throughout the short journey to felicity's apartment. When they arrived felicity parked and then made their way inside.

When inside felicity grabbed a bag and filled it with underwear, pajamas and all the beach clothes that she owned. Whilst she was packing felicity realized just how glad she was at this moment in time that she had invested in some new beach clothes for the holiday she had intended to take but that had never happened due to arrow business.

When she had thrown everything onto her bag felicity next grabbed her shower things and through a jacket over her shoulder and headed to the living room where she found Thea on the phone to Roy.

"Roy be ready to leave the club in 10 minutes. I have cleared you of all this week's shifts and me you and Liss are going on a road trip." There was silence at the other end of the phone and then Thea heard a huge shout from Roy on the other end of the phone

"YES! ROAD TRIP! I get to be in charge of music Thea"

Thea just replied to Roy in her calm tone "I don't think so Roy and anyway Liss agreed to drive so she's in charge"

"Shotgun?" Roy questioned

"No can do Roy I've got that seat covered"

Thea laughed at the sound of her boyfriend's huff on the other side of the phone and hung up. They both knew what Felicity's music taste was like and although Thea tolerated it, it was something that Roy had being trying to change since he had befriended the blonde and much to Roy's annoyance he wasn't succeeding in changing it so he would have to endure the 6 hour music listening to Felicity's music.

As much as Roy was dreading the music taste for the ride he was looking forward to a little space away from all of the drama of starling city and although he was building up a friendship with Oliver he was also becoming increasingly annoyed with the fact that he ignored his stunning EA and the chemistry and obvious deep caring that was between the two for a fling with Sara. Roy liked Sara but the fact that she was standing in the way of Felicity's happiness really annoyed Roy although he had strong feelings about all of this Roy had never discussed them with Thea in fear of ruining her relationship with her brother, Sara or felicity.

Once Roy was loaded into the car and had taken up his position in the back of the car Felicity pulled away from outside of Verdant and their road trip to the beach house began.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N _

_I hope your all enjoying the story so far thank you all for the reviews and follows I was amazed. I'm sorry for the random updates I have now finished my exams so will hopefully be updating more often. Enjoy the next installment. Feel free to tell me what you think or not if you don't want to. Happy reading – vsegda x_

The Getaway – Chapter 4

All in all it was a painless ordeal, the road trip that the trio had taken with few arguments, fun singing and stops for photos (Thea), food (Roy) and cheesy music (Felicity).

They had arrived at the Queens Beach house late last night let themselves in had a hurried tour that had Felicity and Roy questioning why the Queens called it a Beach house and not a Beach mansion. Thea then showed Felicity three rooms to choose from and she settled into the largest of the three.

Soon enough the morning came and it was quicker than anticipated. Thea awoke Felicity with a loud nock to the door and a shout that if she wasn't downstairs for breakfast in 30 minutes she was in for it. Not wanting to know what 'it' was Felicity lugged her weary body to the shower in her bathroom –she got her own bathroom in fact there were more bathrooms than bedrooms and that was a lot. After her shower Felicity meandered through the house in search of her two friends. Felicity found them by following the loud singing and laughter to the kitchen. This was too much for the mornings she thought as she stalked into the room to join them at least until she'd had at least two good mugs full of coffee.

"Good morning Liss" Thea sang at her

"Not until I get coffee it isn't"

Roy and Thea both tried to contain there laughter. Roy cooked both of the girl's omelets for breakfast and chatted with Thea until Felicity had enough caffeine in her system that she was fully functional.

"Right guys I'm ready for the day now" they both smiled and Thea then began talking

"Well what do you want to do its really hot out there today so the outdoor pool seems like a good idea or we could take a walk down the beach?"

"How about we start to with a walk down the beach?" Thea replied with a nod of her head and Roy also followed suit.

"First can I go change though because I put clean PJ's on under this robe

The couple didn't try to hold back there laughter this time as there friend ran out of the kitchen and her footsteps were heard heading up the stairs. About 10 minutes later Felicity appeared next to the couple looking radiant in a snug fitting black bikini with a beach dress over the top, a beach bag flung over her shoulder and a towel in hand.

Thea and Roy had changed quickly in Felicity's absence, Roy into a pair of red board shorts that felicity couldn't help but smile at and Thea into similar attire as felicity only in a bright shade of red that matched Roy's shorts, Thea also had a bag and they both had towels in hand.

"Ready?" Thea questioned

"Yep definitely I love the sun and the Beach lets go"

The trio headed out into the sun and started to walk down to the beach for their first day of fun in the sun.

Oliver was sat late at night flicking through his newsfeed on his phone when a picture of his sister, Roy and Felicity popped up with the caption "road trip- start of vacation selfie". The backdrop of the picture was familiar to Oliver it was a diner his family had visited multiple times on their way to the beach house where they had spent a number of their weekends and summers. He knew where they were headed on their vacation and it was somewhere he could get too easily. Without thinking Oliver leaped out of his chair and ran to his mothers study.

"Mom did Thea tell you she was headed to the beach house"

"Yes she did she called this dinner time and asked me to phone ahead and have the staff remove the dust sheets turn on the pool heating and get the kitchen stocked up why?"

Oliver answered casually "I'm owed a few vacation days and thought I might take them and spend them with Thea"

"Okay sweetie should I ring and let her know you're headed down there"

"No mom its fine I will just surprise her I still have my key to the house in my room so I can let myself in"

"Oaky sweetie drive safe"

"Will do mom love you"

Oliver through a few of his things into a bag and then headed out he needed to go and find out what was bothering his girl Wednesday.

On his way out of the house Oliver had emailed the board of directors telling them he was taking his vacation days and then text Digg to let him know where he was headed and why and that he may need to hood up over the next few days. Soon Oliver was headed towards the unsuspecting trio.

When Digg received the text he just smiled at his phone. He too was getting frustrated with the game of I'm attracted to you, I'm not attracted to you that the couple was playing and he hoped Oliver could sought this out with Felicity without hurting her and if he did he would have to deal with him Felicity was like his little sister and he'd be damned If he would allow Oliver Queen to break her heart without the consequences.


	5. Chapter 5

The Getaway – Chapter 5

_A/N- I'm so sorry that the update is so late I came to publish this chapter when my computer broke and I have only just got it back and have been writing furiously since I have. Thank you to all the new followers I was so glad when I received the alerts about them. Now on with the story I hope you all enjoy. Also my page breaks never appear which is why everything is so bunched up. Sorry. – Vsegda _

Felicity, Roy and Thea left the house and made their way to the beach. Throughout the stroll Thea regaled stories of their family vacations to the house to Felicity and Roy. Felicity loved hearing about how Oliver always looked after a younger Thea and would try and keep her out of trouble evidently even the young Oliver Queen was trying to protect his younger sibling.

When they got to the beach they all strolled down to the water's edge and continued to the area of the beach that Thea points out marks the edge of their property and is shown with a small fence. But has a gate through it because again as she points out rich people ignore it and wander the length of the beach anyway but tend to stick to their own areas of the beach when it comes to sitting in the sun unless they are holding a lavish beach party.

"I still can't believe that you own a slice of the beach"

"Well not me personally but my family does"

"Girls are you not hot cause I'm dying here and turning a red color that is going to rival my shorts"

"Yeah I'm roasting and also going that color too should we head back to the house I could do with a cold drink"

"that does sound like a good idea and it means that we can go for a swim without getting all salty so my hair won't suffer as much" with Thea's musing coming to an end they headed back to the house.

While Thea, Roy and Felicity were at the beach Oliver arrived at the beach house and let himself in with his key. He hauled his bag from the car over his shoulder and made his way into the house. He walked through into the kitchen area all the while looking for his other three team members. Not spotting them downstairs he heads into the pool area which is also empty and deciding that they must of headed to the beach heads upstairs into his room to dump his bag and to throw on some board shorts. When he reaches the top of the stairs he heads to what used to be his room when he opens the door he throws his bag down and opens it up grabs his shorts and heads to the main bathroom to dress. Once dressed he heads down to the indoor pool to swim for a while until the group returns.

Making their way up the path from the beach laughing and joking all the way they head to the kitchen and get themselves a drink taking them out to the loungers around the outdoor pool in the shade. Roy goes ahead and dives straight in laughing at the screams the girls give when they get hit with some droplets of water from his splash. The noise of their commotion alerting Oliver to their presence.

"so girls coming to join me" Roy taunts from the pool

"I will" said felicity

"yeah I'm not" said Thea

Felicity made her way around to the side of the pool closest to Roy and dipped her toe into the pool at that moment Oliver appeared through the door from the indoor pool and Thea shouted with surprise "Ollie?" Roy's face also betrayed the fact that Oliver was indeed stood behind her but she stayed facing the opposite way. Oliver waved a greeting at the other two and said "felicity?" at that point her head turned with a snap to Oliver throwing her off balance and her body into the pool. Oh my god she thought as she fell why is he hear why does it only happen to me.


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys I'm so sorry that I haven't posted in such a long time I've had a really tough time recently and haven't wanted to right anything at all. So my sincere apologies for that and now on with the story - Vsegda

After she made a massive splash into the pool Oliver stood there shocked for a moment as Roy swam over to rescue a choking Felicity whom Oliver then helped out of the pool by her hand.

"Felicity are you okay?" Oliver asked as she spluttered and took his hand to be helped out of the pool.

"I'm fine Oliver just a little bit of wounded pride and water full lungs, well okay that is me being overly dramatic cause I only swallowed a little bit of water but and I'm babbling again and your all looking at me so I'm going to shut up in 3..2..1."

Oliver was smiling at her babbling but was also wondering what had her so flustered because moments ago she was so happy and care free... and then it clicked she'd come on vacation to get away from him otherwise why would she have been so flustered at his arrival.

"Liss are you sure that you are okay" came Thea's voice from over Oliver shoulder.

"Yep, I'm fine but I'm so over the whole swimming idea. I'm just going to go and shower."

"Okay we will get Ollie settled and make something for dinner for when you've finished and then we can decide what we are going to do after"

"Okay, see you in a while"

Felicity grabbed her towel from the sun lounger, wrapped it around her and headed for her bedroom. As soon as Felicity had gone into the house and Thea could have been sure that she was out of ear shot she through a bunched up towel at Oliver and he turned to face to glares from his baby sister and her boyfriend.


	7. Chapter 7

Two chapters in one day I am doing well J hope you're all enjoying –Vsegda

As he watched felicity's petite form retreat into the house he was hit square in the back with Thea's balled up towel. He turned to see why she threw her towel and found himself face to face with Thea and Roy's angry glares.

"What was that for Speedy?" Oliver questioned his sister.

"For turning up out of the blue and ruining the time away from you and your drama that Felicity needed. Oliver why did you have to come here?"

"I needed to see what was wrong with Felicity? Why does she need a break there has been no upped hours in either of her jobs what's wrong? Thea I need to know what's wrong with felicity" Oliver pleaded.

"Neither of us actually know what wrong" interrupted Roy "We want to find out as much as you, and we suspected it was something to do with you and that whole falling in the pool thing cause you appeared kind of cemented it in my mind that the problem has something to do with you." Roy said aggressively as Oliver took a step towards him.

"Right both of you stop what you're doing now" Thea said standing in between them both "I already knew it was something to do with you after I have caught her ranting three times in the last few weeks about you and your stupid drama and Oliver let me tell you I don't know what you've done but I swear to God if you don't fix this you're going to lose her" Thea stormed off to the house to go and get herself ready to cook dinner.

Oliver looked to Roy as he said "Don't look at me all I know is that I heard her talking about you and your 'lady drama' and God knows what that means and dude I don't even want to know just go get yourself ready for dinner and then you guys can perhaps talk about it after" Roy gave one last look at Oliver and went into the house after Thea.

Oliver didn't know anything about lady drama he couldn't think of anything that he had done recently with any woman that would upset felicity the only person he had been with intimately for a while was Sara. And then it clicked Sara, the foundry, the CCTV cameras and felicity checked them regularly. Shit what had he done. He didn't even like Sara like that anymore he had just needed someone at that time. He grabbed his IPod from his short pockets plugged in his headphones and went for a run on the beach he was only gone for 15 minutes just to clear his mind and then he went into the house to clean up. Still with his headphones on her ran up the stairs, straight into his bathroom from the door on the corridor and immediately ran into felicity who was only clothed in a towel and heading through the door into his room. Neither was expecting the other and Oliver's strong hand on her forearm was the only thing that kept her from toppling over at the unexpected noise behind her and the dampness on the floor.

"I'm so sorry felicity I didn't know you would be in here"

"It's fine I was just leaving to go to my room sorry"

"It's fine I will just leave you too it but would it be okay if I grabbed my bags, I dumped them in that room earlier?"

"Oh my god I'm in your room aren't I? I can find another room to use sorry Oliver, Thea didn't tell me this was your room oh god I'm so glad you came in then and didn't just walk out of the bathroom nude like you do when there is no one else at the foundry, not that I've seen I mean I have when I checked the CCTV but I didn't look I swear and oh my god please let the floor swallow me up now as if I haven't embarrassed myself enough today with everything…"

Oliver then interrupted her "felicity breathe and don't worry its fine and I will move rooms don't worry and I'm sure Thea didn't tell you it was my room because she wasn't expecting me to show up and about the CCTV" she turned red at this point "there are some things that you and I alone, need to discuss about things that you might have seen and what they did or didn't mean" with that statement Oliver left her to get ready and grabbed his case and moved into the room next door to felicity's.

With Oliver's parting statement felicity was left to wonder what he meant and to try and not get her mind to focus on what she had seen on the CCTV as she had only just got the images of Oliver and Sara out of her mind. And out of her mind is where she wanted them to stay.


End file.
